Thor : Ragnarok
Thor : Ragnarok est le titre du film de super-héros américain, basé sur le personnage de Marvel Comics Thor. Le film sera une suite à Thor et Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres. Histoire Thor est emprisonné de l’autre côté de l’univers sans son puissant marteau et se retrouve engagé dans une course contre le temps pour rejoindre Asgard et arrêter Ragnarok – la destruction de son monde natal et la fin de la civilisation asgardienne – des mains d’une toute nouvelle menace, l’impitoyable Hela. Mais d’abord, il doit survivre à une compétition meurtrière de gladiateurs qui l’oppose à son ancien allié et compagnon Avenger – l’Incroyable Hulk ! ''Synopsis du film - Les toiles Héroiques Résumé détaillé Thor le super héros est en cage suspendue. Il a affronté des chemins de mort et de destruction. Il est enchaîné et devant lui un monstre de Feu Ragnarok. Thor récupère son marteau et se bat contre les forces du mal. Sur la planète terre un roi avec deux armes veut semer l’anarchie. Thor arrive dans sa planète et voit représentation théâtrale ou Loki son frère mourut en sauvant Asgard.Le père de Thor, Odin, disparaît d’un seul coup. Loki disparait à son tour. Thor rencontre Docteur Strange qui lui dit où est son père. Thor et Loki le retrouve en Norvège. Rencontre entre Thor et sa sœur Hela qui est la déesse de la mort et elle lui dit qu’elle a affronté seule Ragnarok. Hela arrache le marteau de Thor et ils se battent. Thor se retrouve dans un champ de ruine avec des guerriers et il est emprisonné dans un filet. Débarque d’un vaisseau une guerrière qui récupère Thor et elle l’emmène. Hela dans sa planète parle à des guerriers qu’elle est la princesse de la mort et son père est mort dans elle veut prendre le pouvoir. Mais la garde n’est pas d’accord et un combat se produit et Hela anéantit toute la garde et les guerriers. Thor de son coté dans le vaisseau arrive sur la planète Sakaar et il se retrouve devant le Grand Maître. Thor lui dit qu’il veut retrouver sa planète Asgard mais le Grand Maître lui dit que si il veut être libéré il doit gagner devant son grand guerrier ou fétiche. Hela s’énerve de voir la mosaïque de la famille Odin sans elle. Elle a été prisonnière. Hela a une main en feu. C’est Loki qui a anéanti Asgard et la déesse de la mort a pris le pouvoir. Thor en guerrier dans l’enceinte voit la porte s’ouvrir et derrière l’énorme Hulk. Thor essaye de convaincre son grand ami Hulk mais celui-ci le force à se battre. Finalement, Thor arrive à battre Hulk mais il est projeté à travers l’enceinte, ensuite, Thor est électrocuté par le Grand Maître. Hela parle au grand guerrier Sturk qu’il doit fer ses preuves. Il devient l’exécuteur de celle-ci. Hela demande où est passée l’épée ? Et on voit beaucoup de prisonniers dans les rochers. Thor demande à Hulk de revenir sur sa planète Asgard et lui sur terre. Thor demande à la guerrière de l’aider à récupérer sa planète des griffes de Hela la princesse de la mort. Au début elle dit non mais elle s’associe à eux. La guerrière prend un astronef et ensemble ils partent combattre. Combat au début contre les avions de l’armée . Arrivée enfin sur la planète Asgard. Les réfugiés sortent et rejoignent un autre endroit. Rencontre entre Thor et Hela dans le palais. Les réfugiés sur le pont sont face à face avec les guerriers. Combat : Hela, Thor et aussi réfugiés contre guerriers et aussi Hulk contre l’énorme loup. Image de Dialogue entre Odin père et Thor que le peuple a besoin de lui. Thor illuminé combat contre les guerriers ainsi que Loki la guerrière et Hulk. Asgard n’est plus un pays mais un peuple que dit Thor. La prophétie c’est que le monstre de feu Ragnarok se réveille et aide les réfugiés et libérer le mal et le monstre se réveille. Reconstruction de Asgard. Tous le monde est dans le vaisseau et ils repartent. Thor reprend le trône de leur planète et ils repartent direction la Terre. Notes * [[Bruce Banner / Hulk] absent de Captain America : Civil War, sera présent dans le film. Casting Thorragnarok007.jpg|'Thor' (Chris Hemsworth)|link=Thor Thorragnarok005.jpg|'Loki' (Tom Hiddleston)|link=Loki Thorragnarok004.jpg|'Bruce Banner Hulk''' (Mark Ruffalo)Marvel Studios Confirms Stellar New Cast Members of the Highly Anticipated 'Thor: Ragnarok' Voix de Hulk : (Lou Ferrigno)Tessa Thompson Joins The Marvel Universe In ‘Thor: Ragnarok’|link=Bruce Banner Thorragnarok003.jpg|'Hela' (Cate Blanchett)|link=Hela Thorragnarok008.jpg|'Valkyrie' (Tessa Thompson)|link=Valkyrie Thorragnarok002.jpg|'Heimdall' (Idris Elba)|link=Heimdall Thorragnarok006.jpg|'Odin' (Anthony Hopkins)|link=Odin Skurge_Ragnarok.png|'Skurge' (Karl Urban)|link=Skurge Thorragnarok001.jpg|'Grand Maître' (Jeff Goldblum)|link=Grand Maître Surtur.jpg|'Surtur' (voix VO : Clancy Brown)The Fire Demon Surtur Confirmed for Thor: Ragnarok|link=Surtur Volstagg_mcu.jpg|'Volstagg' (Ray Stevenson)It Seems THOR: RAGARNOK Will See The Warriors Three Return To Fight The Good Fight After All|link=Volstagg Frandal_mcu.jpg|'Fandral' (Zachary Levi)|link=Fandral Hogun_TTDW.png|'Hogun' (Tadanobu Asano)|link=Hogun Miekfilm.png|'Miek' (inconnu)Planet Hulk character Miek to appear in Thor: Ragnarok|link=Miek Sam_neill.jpg|thumb|'Asgardien qui joue Odin' (Sam Neill)BREAKING: Jurassic Park's Sam Neill Will Be in Thor: Ragnarok|link=Sam Neill 1200px-Luke_Hemsworth_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|'Asgardien qui joue Thor' (Luke Hemsworth)|link=Luke Hemsworth Matt_damon.jpg|'Asgardien qui joue Loki' (Matt Damon)|link=Matt Damon Charlotte_Nicdao.jpg|'Asgardienne qui joue Sif' (Charlotte Nicdao)|link=Charlotte Nicdao Benedict-cumberbatch-dr-strange.jpg|'Stephen Strange Doctor Strange' (Benedict Cumberbatch)Doctor Strange|link=Stephen Strange Thor-ragnarok-korg-600x248.png|'Korg' (Taika Waititi)[http://www.avclub.com/article/taika-waititi-will-cameo-his-thor-movie-249475 Taika Waititi will cameo in his Thor movie]|link=Korg Topaz.jpg|'Topaz' (Rachel House)|link=Topaz StanLee1.jpg|'coiffeur sur Saakar' (Stan Lee)|link=Stan Lee Black_Widow.gif|'Natasha Romanoff' Black Widow (Scarlett Johanson)|link=Natahsha Romanoff Galerie Thorragnarok007.jpg Thorragnarok005.jpg Thorragnarok004.jpg Thorragnarok003.jpg Thorragnarok008.jpg Thorragnarok002.jpg Thorragnarok006.jpg Thorragnarok001.jpg B1DdMSwCMAAWqWB1.jpg Ragnarok_logo.png|Premier look du titre 0002509893242534535.jpg|Thor 000250985800833394.jpg|Thor et Valkyrie 000251059.jpg|Le Grand Maitre 00025098434534678987.jpg C6aw7J_WMAEDfXx.jpg|Hela C6axeQUXEAEZTBJ.jpg|Loki C6axuQOXEAAMZM-.jpg C6ay0QQXQAAB2oK.jpg thor-ragnarok-aliens.jpg DG0rCrxUQAEgGFE.jpg thor-ragnarok-13.jpg thor-ragnarok-22.jpg thor-ragnarok-32.jpg thor-ragnarok-41.jpg thor-ragnarok-affiche-francaise.jpg poster-thor-ragnarok-chin.jpg thorragnarok-imax.jpg news_header_thorragnarok_201709_01.jpg DKsbpjhUIAEQK-3.jpg Vidéo Version Française Thor Ragnarok - Première bande-annonce (VF) Thor Ragnarok - Nouvelle bande-annonce (VF) Version Originale Thor Ragnarok - Première bande-annonce (VOST) "Thor Ragnarok" Official Trailer les deux scènes post Génériques THOR RAGNAROK (2017) Les 2 Scènes Post Génériques HD Références Catégorie:Film Catégorie:Phase 3 Catégorie:Thor